Mello Vs The Wii
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Mello's bored, energetic, and at a loss of chocolate. Matt's taking an uber long shower. Just when the blonde is about to go insane, something catches his eye. Who knew that Mello could fail so horribly at something? Mild swearing. To my Andrea.


**A/N: Okay, I was bored and tired after playing the Wii and failing miserably and so I felt like making this. XD Hopefully it doesn't fail. Remember, I just felt like writing. XD **

**Shout out to An-chan with thanks for spell-checking this! -hands giant bouqet of flowers to An-chan.**

**I do not own the patent for the Wii, Mii's, Death Note, Wii sports or whatever else I happened to mention in this fic.**

**## ## ## ## ## ## **

Mello was in an oddly energetic mood. Now, don't get me wrong; Mello wasn't some lazy bum of a teen who sat around smoking and playing video games all day long. No, sadly, that was his roommate, Matt. But, Mello was normally seen pacing the small room that the two friends shared, going on and on about the little "albino prat" who was always one step ahead of him, be it in Wammy rankings or in the supper line. Today, however, Mello was in need of more than just his idle pacing, especially since the red-headed boy with whom he normally ranted to, was off taking an awfully long shower.

"Gah, I'm so bored! Matt, hurry up and get back here!" the blonde muttered. He sighed in defeat, throwing himself onto the bouncy couch that only the second and third ranking boys in the prestigious Wammy's had the privilege to lounge upon. He let his slender legs drape from the end of the worn couch, his fingers streaking through his blonde locks in withdrawal as he laid back. He had run out of chocolate earlier that morning and had asked - more like ordered- the head of the orphanage, Roger, to go to the store and buy him more.

Now, if you knew Mello, you would know that to him chocolate was more precious than all the diamonds and gold in the world. Him living without chocolate would be a normal human living without oxygen. Impossible! Maybe that was another reason behind his restlessness. Even when he was determined to sit as still as possible he would flinch at some breath or other noise, a scream from a happy child down on the lawn perhaps.

What he needed was something - anything- to take his mind off of his craving.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, his startling blue orbs stumbled upon a glowing red light. That glowing red light belonged to his roommate's Wii. An impish smirk flitted across the blonde's lips. He was sure that a small game of Wii Sports would get him nice and worn out. Taking the game out of its packet (since it wasn't special enough to come in a case), Mello replaced the current game back to its rightful case, letting the system devour his desired one.

Locating the control was harder than finding the game, but after a few minutes of throwing pillows about, he found one next to the television. A blush lined his cheeks from embarrassment, and he thanked the lord that Matt hadn't been there to witness his mess-up.

The blonde shifted his weight from one foot to the other in nervous anticipation, waiting for the system to register him as holding a remote. After a few seconds of it doing nothing, he began to tap his foot.

"Shit, what did Matt say about how to turn this thing on? Press a small, round button. What small round button, damn it? There are, like, ten of them!"

Mello glowered at the thing strapped to his wrist, surveying the buttons and letting out a yip of happiness and accomplishment when he found just what little round button it was that he remembered. Shocking himself, he managed to get the game open without any other incident. His fingers writhed on the white controller he held in his right hand as he made the tiny, blue glove on the screen go to the bottom right-hand corner, the Wii Fitness. He had watched Matt enough to know what he wanted to go to.

Not wanting to play as Matt's Mii, Mello went to see which other ones the red-head had created. He was mildly surprised to see a few people from the orphanage. There was L, Matt, Near and himself. He cocked his head and clicked on his Mii's 'image' even though, to him, it looked nothing like himself. He raised an eyebrow, but proceeded to head into the tests.

First up was "Hitting Homeruns". The blonde groaned audibly. He never was a great one at baseball. He struck the pose, remote held up by his head. Wanting to get into the swing of things, pardoning the pun, he rocked his hips back and forth to a tuneless beat. "Okay, I'm ready for this."

A pitch, a swing ... and a miss. A pitch, a swing ... and a miss. Mello growled, glowering at the screen. A pitch, a swing and ... a foul ball. Mello was just happy he hit the damn thing. But, it was in his moment of bliss that he noticed the eyes of the person he was playing as. Eye shadow? Blue eye shadow? What did Matt take him for? Some cross-dressing, girly fag? Oh ho, he would show him, that was for sure. But, as for now, he had more pressing issues. Nine pitches and nine misses. It was all down to this one last ball. And ... it was utter failage. Mello swung to hit the ball flying from the screen and forgot he was wearing socks. Yes, Mello wore socks. But, sadly, he was on hardwood flooring. Putting all his efforts into hitting this one last ball home, he threw his entire being into the remote, spinning in a crazy ballet spin. Blue orbs growing wide, the blonde yelped as he saw the couch coming up to meet his eyes.

A second to regain his composure and footing, and he was faced with "Returning Balls". Tennis? He could handle tennis. What was so hard about tennis? Everything, apparently. A soft whimper escaped the chocolate-addict's lips when he noticed the large '50' in the corner of the screen. Then the tiny, red and yellow balls that were tossed into the air and came flying at him.

Backhand, backhand, regular, backhand. Man, he hated hitting the balls with a backhand. Then his Mii ran up closer to the net. Not expecting this, Mello missed the next four balls.

He was keeping a very close count of balls he had successfully returned, milking his mind for every point he could get. Right now, he stood at a big, fat zero. He has determined to hit at least one back into the opposite court. And so he became aggressive. A grunt after he slammed the remote through the air, somehow - magically perhaps- hitting the racket to the ball that raced towards it. He hung his head in shame, not realizing that the server was still serving away, as, even though he managed to hit the ball back, it went rocketing passed the line, not even counting as a point. He glowered at the screen once more as he realized his carelessness and he began swinging at each ball wildly once more.

Finally, the torture of tennis was over. On to "Picking up Spares". The blonde grumbled audibly but perked at seeing how easy this game seemed compared to the two before it. He smirked as he hit the button that the screen told him to press and he brought his arm back, striking the bowling pose. But, this pose wasn't satisfactory for the picky game and as Mello swung his arm, releasing the button at the appropriate time, a message popped up, stating that he had to let the button go free at a different time then which he had. He glowered at the screen. This was getting him nowhere. He tried once more, failing again. Then he tried again, and again and again. So caught up with the pop-up was the blonde that he didn't hear his red-headed roommate close the door on his way back inside.

Another fail. He was getting really fed up with this.

"Do you need some help, Mel?"

Mello jumped, getting another pop-up. He glared at the laughing red-head. Said red-head came to sit on the couch, sprawling in much the same way that Mello had before playing the game. Matt giggled as Mello once more received the notice of not doing it correctly.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?!" Mello growled, about ready to send the remote flying. Matt, seeing this, grabbed his wrist, standing. He pressed the blonde's finger in on the button and drew his arm back in an arc, thrusting it forward and releasing his finger.

"Better?"

Mello didn't respond with anything more than a glower as the ball took down the solitary pin. "There, I did it."

"No, no! There are a lot more than that, Mel!"

Mello huffed, trying once more to send the ball rocketing down the lane. He managed to let it fly from his hand, but somehow couldn't hit the next set of balls. "What the hell? I threw it that time!"

"But now you gotta aim for the pins, silly," Matt giggled, having taken his spot back on the couch. He coached his blonde friend on what to do, lighting up a cigarette as he did so. Finally, Mello ran out of balls and saw the testing screen come up. He flopped down, panting slightly.

Waiting the few minutes for the processing, Mello began to get farther agitated, looking at the stunned face that peered at him from the television screen, eyes bright blue in the fashion of a drag queen. This ticked him off to no end.

"Matt, what the hell is up with my eyes?"

Matt gaped in confusion for a moment before he realized that the blonde was talking about on the screen. A rose blush coated his cheeks, a silvery giggle coming up through his throat. "Oh, that. Well, ... I think they suit you."

"Drag suits me? What the fuck, Matt?"

"Well, you are a drama queen, so why couldn't you be a drag queen, too? Well, an eighty-year old drag queen. You fail, Mel."

Mello's attention snapped back to the processing screen. His score was easily visible as the worst you could get, an eighty. The blonde huffed.

"Here, give me that."

Matt took the controller from his roommate and set it up so that he could take the fitness challenge. He smirked back at Mello when he finished, glowing with pride that he had reached the highest level, age twenty, for the tenth time, at least, in a row. Mello shot up from his spot on the couch and stomped away.

"Man, I hate the Wii! I'm never playing again."

----

The End

----

**XD, I fail as bad as he does with bowling. I can never get the ball to go down the lane. XD I can hit the balls no problem. It's just getting it out of my hand, and not back at the crowd. XD **

**He's the Leader of the bunch, you know him well – The DK rap**

**From Donkey Kong 64 FTW! **

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


End file.
